Lost Forever
by lunaticentai-s
Summary: Un nouveau combat, des pleurs et des espoirs, et des manipulations. Elle semble être revenue, Cloud l'entend et l'écoute, executant ses ordres mais à quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Forever…? **

**Disclamer :** Hélas ! Aucun de ces fabuleux personnages aux tempéraments si personnels ne sont miens…snif ! Que le monde est brute , alors, face à cette torture qui n'a cessé d'augmenter face au film réussi avec brio _Advent children___ me rappelant sans cesse que ce n'est pas de moi, (… Tant mieux ! XD) enfin bref, je me décidai à écrire une fanfic qui prendrait à partir du jeu.

Le chapitre 1 est court, mais c'est une introduction. J'espère que le plaisir de lire cette histoire sera aussi fort que celui que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Sûr ceux…bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :** Calme, peine, espoir.

_Si tu ne plais pas au monde, c'est que le monde ne te plaît pas. Hé ! Réveille toi !_

Une pétale d'orchidée se posa doucement sur l'œil d'un jeune homme blond. Fragile comme toutes, elle fut emportée par le vent vers un ciel accueillant. Ses paupières s'ouvrèrent suite au picotement de l'extrait de la fleur, découvrant un paysage magnifique, certes, mais avec comme seuls bruits les divers piaillements d'oiseaux différents, de criquets, et du vent. L'arbre protégeant l'homme à son tronc demeurait flamboyant, ainsi que sage, attirant l'attention aux alentours, possédant des branches garnies d'ovipares, d'animaux quotidiens mais tellement merveilleux. Sa main effleura son bras gauche, symbolisant à cet instant le cœur humain dans un monde généreux oubliant son péché. Il reprit son esprit, redevenant observateur, alerte au moindre bruit, acte suspect pouvant nuire à ce calme délicieux. Cette voix avait atténué ses cauchemars irritants, le sauvant des bras fastidieux de Morphée. Il se releva avec peine, sans la moindre envie de chercher des réponses, sans avoir la moindre envie de poursuivre un destin incertain, sans posséder la moindre envie de se battre.

_Arrête de te lamenter, je vais finir par me fâcher !_

Il monta sur sa moto pour partir loin dans le paysage, découvrant tous leurs points cachés, leurs inconvénients, leurs qualités. L'ombre le suivant par derrière mais demeurant déroutant à cause de sa faculté à s'immiscer là où le regard ne porte pas d'attention. En fait, c'est une journée silencieuse, comme tant d'autres.

« Je n'y crois pas, encore ! Encore et toujours ! Je craque ! » Cria une jeune femme aux cheveux ébène. Cette dernière se leva d'un coup de son bureau couverts de maintes paperasses, toutes aussi strictes les unes que les autres. Brusquement, mais prévoyant par le ton de sa voix, dégagea son bureau de sa main, envoyant les feuilles dans la pièce, devenue plus ou moins originale.

Un homme de couleur noire intervint alors lui bloquant la main d'un geste assuré.

« Calme toi, il faudra que tu t'y fasses, murmura t'il. Son arme accrochée à son bras amputé tenta en vain d'imiter l'avant bras voisin, sans succès. Elle est devenue si habituelle, Tifa, que tu ne peux craquer à un tel moment. Je sais que personne n'envisage de vivre avec, que nos orphelins tombent les uns après les autres, je sais tout cela. Mais, en tant que protecteurs, et humains, nous devons accepter notre sort.

Pourquoi ? demanda Tifa en repoussant le membre de son fervent compagnon. Pour tout le mal causé à cette Terre, nous… nous devons subir et accepter notre sort. La rivière de la vie, si protectrice, nous a renvoyé de ses tréfonds un mal atroce, produisant une hécatombe grandissante, finit elle sèchement.

Je te comprends, mais oui. C'est-ce que je te demande. De toutes façons que pouvons nous faire ?

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là » s'exclama t'elle, en se laissant tomber dans les bras d'un ami comprenant la détresse d'une douce âme si tranquille auparavant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, se consolant mutuellement par la pensée, ne sachant quoi faire, approuvant la moindre once de plénitude capable de bercer un instant leur conscience. Seules les feuilles étaient en mouvement, causé par le vent, le même ayant emmené une pétale d'orchidée vers une fin douce.

« Denzel, tu penses que tu t'en sortiras ?

Marlène, je t'ai survécu, pourquoi face à une vulgaire maladie, je devrai mourir ! le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, prenant les mains de sa jeune amie, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !

Arrête, dit elle en rigolant, je pense que c'est moi qui devrait plutôt te consoler ! »

Une même scène se reproduit comme précédemment. Des câlins, des mots doux, des promesses incertaines, des caresses amicales, tant d'amour données dans des moments fatidiques. La situation demeure risible, concluant un fait vérifiée, il n'y a amour, promesse, et paix que lorsqu'une guerre domine l'atmosphère et tout espoir de félicitée.

_Tu ne te serais pas perdu… ?_

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre au milieu d'un désert entourant l'ancienne citée à succès, Migdar. Un crissement des pneus, voilà que le jeune homme se voit encore changer de direction. Une chose le dérangeait, qu'était-ce ? Le vent ? Plus aucune brise ne parcourait ses cheveux, plus aucun zéphire ne se faisait sentir. L'intuition ? Une intuition n'est elle pas, d'après les rumeurs, une chose fiable ? Un souvenir, une envie d'oubli…de toutes façons, la vérité se fera entendre tôt ou tard. Un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir deux motos approchant de lui, et le voilà avec son épée frappant de ci de là, des inconnus.

Un des conducteurs aux longs cheveux fins blancs tira une balle vers sa victime sans dire un mot, laissant ses yeux parler pour lui. Tout de suite soutenu par son compagnon qui frappa à son tour sur la fourche du véhicule du blond.

« Suis nous, Kadaj te propose une solution pour ton cas, commença l'inconnu aux long cheveux. »

Le blond les regarda avec incompréhension, quels étaient ces hommes qui après l'avoir combattu quelques minutes et menacer lui ordonnaient de les suivre ?

Ils se regardèrent, un regard contre deux, laissant un silence s'installer. Le blond positionné sur sa moto au milieu, visé par un pistolet d'un côté et d'un poing de l'autre. Par surprise, il sauta en l'air puis retomba en un rien de temps sur une jambe, sur le siège de sa moto avec laquelle il prit appuie pour sauter plus haut et retomber sur le sol. L'épée transperça une terre sèche, créant des vibrations, une sorte de séisme dont l'épicentre se situait à la pointe de l'épée.

Les ondes sismiques s'élevèrent, intense au point d'origine, propulsant les deux hommes au loin, frappés à la seconde près par leurs puissantes moto. Le jeune en profita pour monter sur son véhicule et s'enfuir.

Il roula le plus vite qu'il put, fuyant le danger, fuyant les autres, fuyant l'instinct de survie. Tout à coup, un mal sorti du bras gauche, le fit tomber à terre glissant, lui arrachant la chair de ses cuisses à cause de l'inertie terrestre.

Il s'arrêta aux pieds d'un homme vêtu de cuir, qui s'accroupit à la taille du blond. Ses cheveux blancs longs jusqu'à la nuque cachaient un de ses yeux envoûtants. Il prit le menton du blond pour s'assurer qu'il se ferait comprendre :

« Cloud, je connais un moyen pour la faire revenir. »

_Hé ! Si tu ne te plaît pas dans ce monde, c'est qu'il serait peut être mieux avec moi_

†**-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-† -†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†**

Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine.

Bloody kiss.

Ps : J'ai regardé le prix de FF12 sur PS2, rendez vous compte ! 60€ le jeu… mon dieu que c'est cher. J'ai réussi à avoir 25 €, mais purée, on n'est pas tous des progénitures de parents riches… Ca me casse le moral. Si quelqu'un l'a acheté pouvez vous me dire votre avis dessus, les améliorations par rapport aux autres ?

Il y a un FF qui va sortir sur PS3… Je n'ai pas de PS3, snif (600€)… C'est vraiment déroutant pour les fans de FF de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre la collection à cause d'un changement de console… Je le répète messieurs les tous puissants, déjà qu'on a du mal à s'acheter un jeu vidéo, s'acheter la dernière console…. GRRR ! Je suis folle de rage !

Heilheim, gros bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Forever…**

**Disclamer : **Obligée de le répéter à chaque foi ? Et non ! Toujours pas de moi… Mais la possibilité de changer leur destin est un bon début, d'ailleurs à quoi bon changer leurs passés sinon à remodeler leurs personnalités ? (À méditer XDje ferais par de mes trouvailles philosophiques au prochain chapitre, enfin peut-être… lol)

D'autre part, j'aimerais créer une équipe ressemblant à celle d'Avalanche ! Détruire toutes formes nocives à la Terre, ce serait pas mal, non ? Bon je sais, c'est un peu impossible mais essayer ? Nous, notre génération n'avons aucuns problèmes de ce côté mais l'eau manquera d'ici 25, 50 ans dans divers pays développés, en voie de développement et aussi pays du Sud. Les sujets écologistes me touchent beaucoup, je m'inquiète pour cette Terre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le FF7 m'a vraiment plu. Je me renseigne pour créer un forum parlant de faire des projets, rassemblement où tout fan des final se rassemblerait, il n'y en a pas assez !

Bon j'arrête, je dois vous embêter avec mes idées totalement loufoques ou irréalisables mais si quelqu'un est intéressé, faîtes le moi savoir ! Vive les timbrés, et il en faut ! Aliguato de votre tolérance !

Aliguato à ceux qui me suivent !

**Chapitre 2 :** Je serais hier, je fus demain.

Un silence insaisissable dominait l'atmosphère. Un petit monde dîner, n'osant parler, chuchoter, émettre un moindre bruit. Marlène piquait à un même tempo son rôti de porc, hésitante, à côté d'elle, deux chaises vides regardée par Tifa, qui n'oscillait même pas des yeux.

« Demain, j'irai chercher Cloud, dit Barret, brisant un silence insoutenable.

OUAI ! cria Marlène, Cloud reviens, Cloud reviens ! Je vais aller le dire à Denzel ! s'exclama t'elle en sortant de table, joyeuse. Mais à peine elle eut le temps de quitter la pièce qu'une voix douce mais à la foi stricte se fit entendre jusqu'aux oreilles de la petite fille :

Non, Marlène, ne lui en parle pas. Si Barret ne le retrouve pas, il sera effondré, je ne veux pas que son moral baisse encore, tu comprends ? murmura Tifa pour adoucir une joie trop soudaine.

Oui, elle se rassit sur sa chaise, rembrunie, ne touchant plus à sa fourchette. »

Barret les regarda tour à tour, il aurait tant aimé donner à chacune de quoi les faires rire, leur produire au moins un mince sourire. C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, il partirait chercher son compatriote du passé afin de le ressaisir. Certes, la perte d'un être cher était difficilement oubliable ou supportable, cependant, le comportement de Cloud lui faisait perdre ce qui lui restait, ce qui lui rattachait à ce monde dont il ne pouvait participer promptement. Il embrassa les orphelins, puis sa fille, leur souhaitant bonne nuit, et alla dans sa chambre préparant ses provisions au cas où Cloud serait introuvable aux alentours, le noir ne voulait pas revenir bredouille.

Tifa se glissa à l'embrasure de la porte, observant son ami de toujours. Ses gestes sûr qu'il effectuait afin de préparer sa valise lui rappelait de bons souvenirs : les voyages entrepris à grande vitesse et à la dernière minute, les aventures vécues, tous ensemble… qui la noyaient dans une profonde mélancolie.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Interrogea la jeune femme. Je te fais confiance, seulement, ne vous combattez pas.

Bien entendu, tu me connais, rigola le concerné. Tifa, ne t'inquiète pas, occupe toi tranquillement du magasin. De toutes façons, Cloud devait livrer à Kalm, s'il n'est pas aux alentours j'irai là bas. J'appellerais Cid pour m'emmener ! »

Le musclé s'approcha de Tifa, et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, puis l'enlaça.

« Je t'appelle lorsqu'il y a du nouveau, prends soin de toi et des orphelins. Dis leur au revoir de ma part, je ne me sens pas capable de les voir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il franchit la porte d'entrée puis, plus rien. Le même silence qu'au début de la soirée réapparue, insaisissable et lourd. Tifa s'assit sur son sofa puis prit son portable pour appeler l'ami recherché, l'ami sur qui tout le monde comptait, mais qui n'apparaissait que lorsque son esprit subliminal le voulait.

**Cloud… c'est…c'est Tifa. Barret est parti te chercher. Donc reste à Kalm si tu y es où vas y, Barret t'y rejoint, il veut te parler. Denzel est de plus en plus mal. Tu nous manques. Bisous.**

« Alors, que dis-tu de ma proposition ? Acceptes tu de racheter tes péchés ?

Je suppose qu'il y a un mais… tu ne me proposes pas ça en guise de charité.

Bien vu, Cloud. La Rivière de la Vie s'écoule et rejette quelques particules nocives, les géostigmates. Traversant le temps et l'espace, elle demeure un lien entre notre génération et les évènements écoulés pendant.

Et tu veux l'utiliser, remarqua Cloud, réfléchissant.

Oui, afin de changer le passé, celui qui devait être, sera.

Quel est ce projet ? Va-t-il changer le futur ?

Il remettra tout dans l'ordre. Imagine un monde nouveau, sans aucune nécessité d'établir un respect entre l'au delà et le monde car ils feront un. Imagine toi, avec Aeris, qui te pardonnera. »

_Cloud, Cloud, Cloud… ouvre les yeux, un horizon s'ouvre à ta porte, donne la bonne clé._

Cloud leva la tête vers le ciel, cette voix, celle de son être perdue dans les abysses des merveilles. Il l'entendait de plus en plus fort comme si le chemin qu'il prendrait serait décisif.

Ajit, un endroit magnifique et sacré, calme provoquant un certain respect. L'environnement bleuté attirait des lucioles et autres magnifiques bestioles lumineuses, protectrices. Cloud se leva, Kadaj le regarda attentivement. Habillé d'un long manteau de cuir, et de new rocks sanglées, l'inconnu semblait machiavélique mais par ses paroles envoûtait. Installé au bord de lac, une pureté certaine l'envahissait. Cloud ne voulait plus repartir, il voulait rester, attendant le retour promis de son amie perdue.

Kadaj souri face à l'attitude renfermée de Cloud, oui, il allait accepter pas pour Kadaj mais pour lui-même. Il s'approcha du blond, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Viendra un jour où cette voix deviendra réelle, si tu suis ma destinée, bien entendu » puis, lui adressant un sourire, il s'en alla.

« N'oublie pas, ce que l'on t'a dit, élimine les éventuels gêneurs que nous t'avons cités

Yazoo ! Dépêche toi. On a des choses à faire, s'exclama un colosse aux cheveux courts blancs.

Ca va Loz, juste un rappel à notre allié !

Je ne suis pas un allié, nous avons juste fait un contre échange, déclara t'il en les regardant partir. »

Les trois motos démarrèrent au loin, laissant derrière elles, un homme au milieu d'un paysage prospère, et innocent. Cloud se posa un instant. Une réflexion commença en lui, des doutes, des hésitations sur sa nouvelle mission. Devait il réellement effectuer tous ces crimes pour retrouver son aimée… devait il vraiment devenir damné pour racheter ses péchés ?

Il s'affaissa au bord de lac, puis se mit de l'eau dans la figure à l'aide de ses mains. Une goutte d'eau traversa le front puis descendit doucement en passant par la paupière, la lèvre inférieur, la nuque, le dos puis le torse, provoquant quelques frissons au ténébreux blond. Purifié, il ferma les yeux, se donnant entièrement au milieu l'entourant, écoutant, sentant la vie environnante mais discrète d'une nature bénit, non respectée.

_Tu entends ? La Rivière de la Vie…hi ! _

Il esquissa un sourire.

_Elle sera toujours là, pour nous, pour le monde. Hé ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait tant de changer la direction du vent ?_

« Alors, L'ex soldat se cache là parmi les fleurs et tout ce tralala ! »

Cloud ouvrit les yeux, puis sauta en arrière brandissant son épée sur le cou de l'inconnu.

« Hey ! Calme ! C'est moi ! »

Cloud le regarda. Barret, toujours aussi… catalyseur. Il se releva, sortant de sa transe, attendant une réponse face à l'attitude de son compatriote.

« Viens, il faut qu'on rentre au magasin, Tifa t'attend.

Allons y, répondit Cloud, déjà installé sur son véhicule en marche sous l'étonnement d'un Barret qui s'attendait à devoir hausser la voix.

Ca va ? Pourquoi tu veux venir tout à coup ?questionna brutalement ce dernier.

Ben, allons y, on va être en retard au dîner. »

A ces mots, Cloud partit, suivi de près par son camarade de combat, maintenant plus inquiet que surpris. Pendant la route, le blond se posa une multitude de question mais finissait par conclure que l'indifférence serait son meilleur allié.

_La Rivière de la Vie les attend, ils ne t'en voudront pas._

Il prit la vitesse maximale, rassuré pour ses prochains actes, mais l'âme moins légère. À force de porter tous ses vœux vers l'avenir, son futur est devenu bien lourd.

« Tifa ! Tu penses que Cloud aimera ce dessin ? demanda Marlène montrant un dessin où était dessiné un chat. »

Tifa s'agenouilla de sorte à être à la même hauteur que l'enfant, puis lui dit tendrement :

« Assurément ! Mais d'abord préparons la table, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête ! Elle frappa des mains, Allez ! Il faut se bouger !

Je m'occupe de la table, prépare le gratin ! s'empressa Marlène de dire en allant vers la commode où étaient disposés les couverts. »

Tifa la regarda avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle se rappelait la première foi que Marlène avait adressé la parole à Cloud. Dans le bar, oui, le fameux groupe rebelle Avalanche venait de détruire un réacteur Mako et venait de se réfugier là. Cloud avait offert des fleurs à Marlène qui, timide au début, les avait accepté. Depuis, elle l'avait idolâtré, l'espionnant sans cesse, portant tout ses espoirs envers lui. Tifa sourit, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, commençant à couper les tomates. Cloud adorait les gratins de tomates, et dieu sait que cette recette était peu commune.

**Tifa ! C'est Barret…euh…Cloud est très bizarre, réfugie les enfants, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dépêche toi, nous sommes à l'entrée de Migdar.**

La concernée regarda attentivement son répondeur. Que se passait il ? Pourquoi se méfier de Cloud ?

On ne va pas s'en aller, hein ? questionna Marlène.

Marlène, va chercher Denzel et les autres, nous allons partir. »

L'enfant couru en arrière, l'air mécontente.

« Alors là non ! J'ai attendu que Cloud vienne ! Cloud est quelqu'un de bien ! Il ne me ferait jamais de mal !

Tu connais ton père, il te punira, alors fait ce qu'il a dit !

Non ! Elle s'en alla dans sa chambre. »

Tifa monta dans les escalier puis réveilla Denzel, et les autres pour partir mais à peine elle eut le temps de poser un pied sur l'escalier que Cloud entra. Pour la première foi, elle prit peur en le voyant, elle ordonna doucement aux enfants de rester ensemble dans une chambre et de n'émettre aucuns bruits. Puis, elle descendit, essayant d'être la plus naturel possible.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda t'elle.

On ne peut mieux. »

Un silence s'installa, un silence bénéfique, laissant les âmes réfléchir sur une situation difficilement vivable. Barret se mit devant Cloud, protégeant l'entrée des escaliers, sans éveiller d'éventuels soupçons.

« - Qu'as-tu ? Tu es bizarre…

La Rivière de la vie vous appelle »

_La Rivière de la vie vous appelle »_

Tifa et Barret restèrent interloquer. Il y avait deux personnes qui parlaient en Cloud. Cloud et…ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Non pas cette personne là ! Elle était morte depuis longtemps !

Tifa se mit en position de combat et Barret n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour tirer sur son ami de toujours, avec amertume.

Cloud sortit son épée et para la multitude de balle. Puis s'avança vers eux dangereusement.

« Ne tremblez pas, tout se passera bien »

_Ne tremblez pas, tout se passera bien »_

Cloud donna un coup en biais sur la gauche à Tifa qui simultanément se baissa penchée sur le côté droit puis donna un coup de poing au ventre du dernier qui fut propulsé contre le mur du salon brisant une table finement préparée il y a quelques minutes. Prenant appui sur le mur, il revint posant ses pieds sur le ventre à Barret, le blessant d'un coup d'épée au poumon.

« Non ! »

Elle courut sur le corps souffrant de Barret hoquetant.

Tifa se releva puis, les yeux baignés de larmes, hurla :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette personne t'a fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Cloud ? Tu ne nous as pas assez fait de mal comme ça ? »

Cloud fut comme électrocuté par ces paroles saines. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes, ne comprenant, n'assumant ses gestes. Non ! Il faut rester indifférent, se disait il. Mais ses souvenirs le trahirent il venait de blesse brièvement son camarade de guerre qui lui aurait donné sa vie pour le sauver.

« Pas assez de mal ? pensa t'il. Je suis si… impardonnable. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Non ! Tout devait bien se passer… c'est…c'est dans le cycle des choses. »

Cloud regarda Tifa, puis brisa à son tour le silence, ne pouvant ignorer le blessé gisant à côté.

« Tifa…je…

Non ! Va t'en ! »

L'adressé pâlit, comme pétrifié, muet comme un tombe.

« Sors de cette baraque, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu es… tu es fou ! » dit elle, en laissant s'échapper à la fin de la phrase quelques sanglots.

Le blond suivit ses ordres, brisé ainsi que dégoûté de lui-même. Tifa le regarda partir mais détourna vite son regard cherchant un moyen de soigner son ami. La jeune femme se leva, et se concentra attentivement. Une sphère lumineuse verte s'illumina dans l'avant bras de Tifa, créant de maints rayons dans toute une pièce mortifiée, se dirigeant sur le corps de Barret, en fin de vie. La lumière souleva le corps gisant en l'air, l'enveloppa doucement puis le laissa retomber lentement sur le sol.

« Oui ! Ma matéria marche toujours ! Merci mon Dieu ! Merci ! » Fit Tifa, rassurée.

Cette dernière se leva et installa Barret dans une chambre bleutée. Elle posa tendrement sur un doux lit, entouré de deux tables de nuits vides. Le blessé, endormi, semblait aller beaucoup mieux, mais pas entièrement guéris pour autant.

« Papa ! »

Marlène était la dernière personne dont Tifa voulait expliquer la situation. La jeune femme était brisée, comment expliquer à une petite fille que Cloud, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, venait d'essayer d'abattre son père ? Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que la personne qui avait été tuée ait maintenant pris possession de Cloud ? Comment Cloud avait il été possédé ? Que va-t-il faire ? Pourquoi les tuer ?

Tifa regarda attentivement Marlène, observant ses réactions mais ne sachant que faire. La petite fille regardait son père, pétrifié, immobile, respirant bruyamment, avec toutes les questions que peuvent se poser une enfant voyant son père à la porte de la Rivière de la Vie.

Elle courut, comme consciente de ses moyens de motricité, et prit la main de Barret, inconscient mais vivant.

« Papa ! Réveille toi ! Papa ! »

Les larmes parcoururent le visage encore doux de Marlène perdues, surprises de sortir à cet instant, ne prévoyant aucunes sorties auparavant. Elle secoua les épaules de son père avec sa petite force mais rien, rien, absolument rien n'y fit.

Tifa l'a prit dans ses bras, puis la berça doucement, en lui chantant une douce berceuse ayant, dans l'ancien temps, calmer les mœurs.

_**Belle lune, belle, que recherches **__**tu ?**_

_**Belle lune, belle, où te caches tu ? **_

_**Je cherche un nuage pour passer la nuit**_

_**Je cherche un nuage pour y faire mon lit.**_

_**Belle lune, belle, que regardes tu ?**_

_**Belle lune, belle, à qui souris tu ?**_

_**Je vois dans un rêve en pyjama bleu**_

_**L'enfant de la Terre qui ferme les yeux**_

_**Bonne nuit la Lune, sur ton nuage lit**_

_**Bonne nuit la Lune, et à moi aussi**_

_**Si tu te réveilles, ne fait pas de pluie**_

_**Car c'est ton nuage, qui me sert d'abri**_

La chanson calma Marlène qui pleura, mais doucement dans les bras d'une jeune adulte, face à d'indescriptibles devoirs. Elle le savait, Cloud devra sa battre contre toute son ancienne équipe, s'il ne change pas d'avis, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de le tuer, ni de l'affronter. Son meilleur ami d'enfance, qui l'aurait cru ?

Elle se leva et coucha tendrement la petite, puis alla coucher les autres aussi choqués de la tournure des évènements, perturbés. Tifa toqua à la chambre d'un jeune garçon malade.

« Bonsoir, ça va ? dit elle doucement.

C'est Cloud n'est-ce pas ? répondit il tristement »

Allongé sur son lit, le brun aux cheveux longs jusqu'à la nuque la regarda, avec des yeux tristes. Une tâche noirâtre décorait son front, lui offrant d'affreuses douleurs.

« Oui, je ne peux pas te mentir, elle posa sa main sur le front de Denzel. Brûlant.

Vous allez le tuer.

Hm… elle réfléchit. J'espère qu'on aura pas besoin d'utiliser cette solution qui me dégoûte, murmura t'elle.

Tifa, Cloud… je pense que ce n'est pas de sa faute, chuchota t'il le visage tourné vers elle.

Nous en parlerons demain, tu es un enfant, par conséquent, tu te dois de t'amuser, les choses horribles, je te les expliquerais si nécessaires. Je veux que tu te battes, nous avons notre combat, tu as le tien, appelle moi, nous ne pouvons que te soutenir, mais nous sommes là.

Comme une famille ? demanda t'il, d'un ton enfantin.

Oui, telle une famille, allez, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, dors bien »

Tifa sortit en faisant un bonsoir de la main droite, puis ferma la porte.

« Sans père, ni frère » murmura t'il en s'endormant.

Loin, dans un église, située dans un Taudis, un pétale d'orchidée descendit du ciel lentement, dans un silence total. Elle se posa à terre, à côté d'un jardin somptueux, pour ne plus bouger.

Une bille d'eau tomba sur le pétale délaissé par le ciel et le vent.

†**-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-† -†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†**

Je pense qu'il y a eu assez d'évènements pour un chapitre… Vous me le dîtes si c'est trop court, bien entendu. J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que la voix n'a plus de secrets pour vous…

Sucked kiss pour tout le monde !


End file.
